


I'm in Love with the Devil

by alexmax1106



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Will Graham, First Kiss, Flashbacks, M/M, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sweet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmax1106/pseuds/alexmax1106
Summary: “Tôi cũng yêu anh, Hannibal. Tôi thậm chí yêu cả con quỷ trong người anh”





	I'm in Love with the Devil

Will bật người dậy giữa đêm khuya, người anh ướt đẩm mồ hôi, tay anh thì run rẩy. Anh quay người nhìn sang bên cạnh thì phát hiện mình chỉ còn một mình trên chiếc giường to lớn. Hannibal đi đâu rồi? Anh tự hỏi giờ đã khuya thế này hắn còn có thể đi đâu chứ. Will gặp lại những cơn ác mộng đã đeo bám anh suốt khoảng thời gian trước đó. Những cơn ác mộng đó cứ liên tục lặp lại làm anh không thể nào ngủ được nhưng từ khi có Hannibal ở bên cạnh những cơn ác mộng dường như cũng ít xuất hiện hơn. Và chúng không còn xuất hiện nữa kể từ khi Will chấp nhận con người thật của mình vả bắt đầu ngủ cùng Hannibal. Đúng vậy, con người thật của Will chính là một kẻ sát nhân đội lốt của một nhân viên FBI. Đúng vậy, anh và Hannibal đều là kẻ sát nhân và đang chạy trốn cùng nhau. 

Will nhớ lại ngày hôm đó, anh đã tự mình giết chết Hobbs bằng một con dao làm bếp. Khỏanh khắc lưỡi dao cứa vào cổ gã từ bên này sang bên kia vẫn còn trong trí nhớ của Will. Cảm giác đó..... thật tuyệt!! Thật lạ khi ai đó giết người mà không cảm thấy tội lỗi mà còn thích cám giác ấy nữa? Đó chính là lúc Will phát hiện mặt tối của mình, nó tiềm ẩn trong anh và giờ đã có dịp bọc phát. Sau đó, Will tự nhốt mình trong căn hộ của mình cả tuần. Tự biện hộ cho hành động của mình đó chỉ là tai nạn, lúc đó đầu óc anh không được tỉnh táo chỉ còn lại cơn giận dữ tuôn trào trong anh. Will đã không ăn uống gì, chỉ ngồi thu một góc trong căn hộ và nghĩ về những việc anh đã làm. Thật kinh tởm! Đúng vậy, lúc đó Will cảm thấy kinh tởm bản thân mình. Anh chỉ muốn dìm mình xuống dòng sông để rửa sạch những thứ kinh tởm đó. Nhưng trước khi Will có thể làm đều đó, Hannibal đã kịp thời đến và ngăn cản anh. Hannibal đưa Will đưa căn hộ của hắn. Suốt đường đi, Will ko hề nói một lời nào chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào phía trước, mắt rưng rưng, tay run rẩy. Hannibal dường như biết Will đang nghĩ gì, hắn đưa một tay sang nắm tay của Will và siết chặt. Will quay sang nhìn hắn, rồi gật đầu. Hai người không nói gì cho đến khi căn hộ hiện ra trước mắt. Hannibal đưa Will vào trong, để cậu ngồi xuống chiếc ghế dài ở phòng khách sau đó hắn biến mất. Hắn quay lại với một chiếc khăn trong tay, Hannibal nhanh chóng quấn lấy Will bằng chiếc khăn đó. Hắn thấy Will vẩn còn run rẩy...

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy, Will của tôi?” Hannibal ngồi xuống bên cạnh.

“Tôi.....” Will run rẩy nói. Anh ko biết có nên nói chuyện này với hắn hay không nhưng rồi hắn đặt tay của hắn lên tay của anh. Điều này làm Will cảm thấy an toàn hơn một chút.

“Dù có chuyện gì đi nữa thì tôi luôn lắng nghe cậu đây.” Giọng của Hannibal có một chút lo lắng

“Tôi.... đã giết Hobbs.” Will lấy hết can đảm để nói vớ Hannibal

“Vậy sao? Vậy hiện tại cậu đang cảm thấy tội lỗi khi giết người đàn ông đó sao?” Hannibal hỏi

“Tôi không biết...... Bình thường con người ta sẽ cảm thấy sợ hãi và tội lỗi khi giết một ai đó nhưng lúc đó tôi không cảm thấy vậy..... Tôi cảm thấy.... thoải mái khi xé toạc hắn ta ra bằng con dao đó.....” Will cố gắng nói

“Vậy tại sao giờ cậu lại lo sợ điều đó?”

“Mọi người sẽ ghê tởm tôi.... sẽ xa lánh tôi..... Tôi cảm thấy thật kinh tởm bản thân mình. Và quan trọng hơn... tôi sẽ trở thành một kẻ sát nhân bị truy nã khắp thành phố... Tôi cảm thấy sợ hãi …. bởi vì tôi luôn chỉ có một mình.... “ Will cố gắng kìm lại những giọt nước mắt của mình.

“Oh Will yêu dấu của tôi, tại sao cậu lại nghĩ cậu chỉ có một mình chứ? Còn tôi ở đây mà, tôi luôn theo phía sau cậu, luôn để mắt đến cậu, luôn quan tâm đến cậu.... Bởi vì cậu giống tôi.” Hannibal nói rồi ôm Will vào lòng.

Will cảm thấy cơ thể mình đang dần thư giãn dưới cái ôm của Hannibal.

“Tôi giống anh sao.....?” Will nhìn Hannibal ngơ ngác

“Không phải tôi cũng là kẻ sát nhân sao? Tôi cảm thấy làm điều đó thật tuyệt và chưa bao giờ tôi cảm thấy tội lỗi vì chuyện đó. Bởi vì tôi giết người đều có lý do riêng cả, những người mà tôi giết đều là những thứ cặn bã của xã hội, làm điều xấu mà vẫn ung dung sống tốt. Đó là bản chất thật của con người tôi. Chẳng phải cậu cũng vậy sao?” Hannibal cúi người nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh của Will

“Là vậy sao?....” Will đưa tay vuốt ve má của Hannibal.

“Cậu có muốn xác minh chuyện đó không?” Hannibal mỉm cười nhìn Will

“Bằng cách nào?” 

“Ngày mai cậu sẽ biết thôi, giờ thì đã trễ rồi cậu nên đi ngủ đi.” Hannibal buông Will ra đứng lên nhưng anh nhanh chóng nắm lấy tay của hắn lại.

“Có chuyện gì sao, Will?” 

“Ừ.... tôi có thể.... ngủ chung với anh không? Dạo gần đây tôi hay thấy ác mộng điều đó làm tôi không thể ngủ được. Tôi không biết phải làm sao nhưng tôi nghĩ ngủ cùng với ai đó sẽ giảm bớt đi phần nào....” Will chưa kịp nói hết câu thì Hannibal đã chặn câu nói nó bằng ngón tay của mình.

“Được rồi, tôi hiểu mà. Tôi không phiền khi có người ngủ cùng tôi đâu.” Hannibla cười, nắm lấy tay Will đi về phía phòng ngủ.

Từ đó trở đi, đêm nào Will cũng yên tâm nằm trong vòng tay của Hannibal. Những cơn ác mộng cũng không còn xuất hiện nữa. Will cảm thấy cơ thể mình thật thoải mái khi ở gần Hannibal. Có những lúc gặp chuyện khiến anh chỉ muốn xé toạc người đứng trước mặt mình nhưng chỉ cần có sự xuất hiện của hắn, Will lại cảm thấy mình bị thu hút bởi ánh nhìn của người đàn ông kia, như thể hắn đang cổ vũ hành động bạo lực đó của anh. Hannibal biết rằng điều đó sẽ khiến anh thoải mái hơn. Từ khi nào mà Will lại tin tưởng và bị hấp dẫn bởi Hannibal? Will cũng không rõ nữa nhưng Hannibal thực sự trông rất lịch lãm với com-le cùng giày tây. Và khoảnh khắc Will biết mình thực sự phải lòng người đàn ông này chính là lúc hắn chứng minh rằng bản chất thực sự của anh cũng giống như hắn, đều là kẻ sát nhân. Hơn nữa chỉ có hắn bên cạnh anh những lúc anh cần có người bên cạnh nhất. Hắn không cảm thấy kinh tởm anh ngược lại hắn còn thương anh nhiều hơn. Hannibal và Will thường đi săn cùng nhau, làm bữa tối cho nhau và ngủ cùng nhau kể từ khi Will chấp nhận con người thật của mình.

Will giật mình, thoát khỏi dòng suy nghĩ khi có một bàn tay chạm vào vai cậu. Anh quay lại nhìn thì thấy Hannibal đang ở trước mặt mình, khuông mặt còn vương vài giọt máu trên má, tay của gã cùng đầy máu.

“Will yêu dấu của tôi, cậu không ngủ được sao?” Hannibal đưa bàn tay dính máu vuốt ve khuôn mặt của Will.

“Tôi gặp ác mộng. Những cơn ác mộng đó đã trở lại.” 

“........” Hannibal không nói gì chỉ nhìn Will

“Tôi không nghĩ rằng anh chỉ mới rời khỏi tôi một chút thì những cơn ác mộng đó lại quay lại.” Will run rẩy. 

“Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi có chuyện phải làm nên mới để cậu một mình. Tôi không nghĩ cậu lại gặp ác mộng.” Hannibal nhìn Will trìu mến.

“Mà có chuyện gì mà anh lại phải gấp như vậy?” 

“Có một con chuột to bự lẻn vào nhà của chúng tay đấy.” Hannibal thì thầm vào tai Will làm anh hơi rùng mình.

“Chuột? Đừng nói với tôi là anh thịt nó rồi nhé?” Will cười khúc khích.

“Hmm, không lẽ tôi lại để con chuột bự này lẻn vào nhà để làm hại cậu sao?” Hannibal nói, đặt mọt ngón tay lên miệng Will.

Will không chần chừ, liền dùng miệng mút lấy ngón tay của hắn. Mùi vị của máu tươi..... Uhmmm cảm giác thật tuyệt. Hannibal hơi bất ngờ trước hành động của Will, nhưng rồi hắn nhanh chóng rút ngón tay của mình ra thay vào đó là đôi môi của mình. Hannibal hôn Will thật mãnh liệt như muốn dính chặt với anh. Lưỡi của họ tìm đến nhau, mùi của máu lan tỏa trong khoan miệng của họ. Những tiếng rên rĩ bắt đầu xuất hiện, họ tách nhau ra xau một lúc. Cả hai thở hổn hển như thể họ đã mong chờ nụ hôn này rất lâu rồi. Và chính xác đây là những gì họ mong đợi.

“Mùi vị quen lắm. Của người mà tôi biết phải không?” Will nhếch mép nhìn Hannibal

“OH cậu thật là giỏi thấy, Will. Hắn là tên làm việc chung với cậu tại trường học đấy.” 

“Mr. Henry?? Là ông ta thật sao?” 

“Yeah! Hắn ta lẻn vào nhà của chúng ta cùng với một chai thuốc gây mê đấy, Will.” 

“ý anh là....” Will ấp úng.

“Đúng vậy. Hắn ta định thuốc mê cậu để có thể chiếm lấy thân thể cậu. Nhưng tiếc là hẳn chưa kịp mò đến chỗ của cậu thì bị tôi phát hiện.... Và cậu biết đấy, hắn ta đã phải trả giá cho hành động ngu ngốc của mình.” 

“Hannibal, anh không cần làm thế vì tôi đâu....” Will chưa nói hết lời thì môi anh đã bị Hannibal chiếm lấy.

“Oh phải làm chứ, tôi không muốn bất kì ai chạm vào cậu ngoại trừ tôi..... Bởi vì tôi yêu cậu.” Hannibal cúi đầu, mặt hắn hơi đỏ lên một chút. Mặc dù trong bóng đêm nhưng Will có thể nhận thấy điều đó. Hannibal đôi lúc cũng thật đáng yêu. Will mỉm cưởi nâng mặt của Hannibal lên, đặt lên môi hắn một nụ hôn đầy đam mê. Đã rất lâu rồi, Will chưa được nghe lời yêu thương từ ai đó, kể từ khi cha mẹ của anh qua đời thì anh chỉ còn lại một mình. Nhưng hiện tại thì anh không còn cô đơn nữa, đã có Hannibal bên cạnh anh mọi lúc.

“Tôi cũng yêu anh, Hannibal. Tôi thậm chí yêu cả con quỷ trong người anh” Will thì thầm trên môi hắn

“Thật sao?” Hannibal không tin vào tai mình

“Thế anh muốn tôi chứng minh sao?” Will mỉm cười nhìn hắn

“Không cần. Chỉ cần được nghe lời nói này từ cậu là đủ lắm rồi. Tôi không mong đợi gì nhiều hơn bởi vì chúng ta còn nhiều thời gian mà phải không?. Chúng ta có thể tiến xa hơn khi nào cậu thật sự sẳn sàng.” Hannibal nằm tay Will

“Cám ơn anh, Hannibal.” 

“Vì điều gì?”

“Vì đã hiểu cho tôi, vì đã ở bên tôi những lúc như thế này. Tôi chưa từng nghĩ tôi lại sẽ có cảm giác an toàn ở bên người khác ngoài cha mẹ của tôi.”

“Đó là một điều vinh dự dành cho tôi, Will. Cậu là điều tuyệt nhất mà tôi từng có.” Hannibal nói rồi cúi xuống hôn vào mu bàn tay của Will.

“Thật lãng mạn.” Will cười khúc khích

“Tôi là một người lãng mạn mà, Will. Trời cũng gần sáng rồi, tôi nghĩ cậu nên quay lại giấc ngủ.” 

“Anh sẽ ngủ cùng tôi chứ?” Will chớp mắt nhìn hắn.

“Tất nhiên rồi. Làm sao tôi có thể để Will yêu dấu của tôi ngủ một mình chứ.” 

Nói rồi Hannibal nằm xuống bên cạnh Will, hắn đưa tay sang kéo Will vào lòng ngực mình. Hắn cuối xuống hôn lên những lọn tóc của Will.

“Ngủ ngon, darling!” 

“Ngủ ngon, Hann!”

Cả hai chìm vào giấc ngủ ngay sau đó, cả hai đều mỉm cười hạnh phúc khi biết rằng họ đang ở trong vòng tay của nhau, không bao giờ có thể cách xa.


End file.
